When FORCES Collide
by Joycelyn Solo
Summary: A space storm knocks the Queen's Transport, en route to Naboo, off course and into orbit around the planet Arus.
1. Chapter One

**When FORCES Collide  
a _Star Wars _and_ Voltron_ crossover fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is a crossover story betweeen _Voltron_ and _Star Wars_. I'm pretty sure no one will read it, but it was something I had to get out of my system. If anyone **_does_** read it, I would be glad for any feedback you wish to impart. This takes place during the middle of the _Star Wars: Episode I_ and the first season of the original _Voltron_.   
**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and Voltron, as well as their characters and technology, belong to Lucasfilm, Ltd., and World Events Productions, Ltd., respectively. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter One**

Seated in the cockpit of the Queen's starcruiser, Anakin Skywalker listened intently as Ric Olié explained the various controls to operate the Nubian. The older pilot seemed pleased with Anakin's interest and he continued to point out the various instruments on the control board and fielded the young boy's questions.

"Those are the forward stabilizers." Olié answered.

Anakin pointed to another lever. "And those two control the pitch."

The pilot looked impressed. "You catch on pretty quick."

Anakin gave a slight shrug. He'd always had a way with machinery -- with a special interest in anything that flew. It was one of the only things that he really knew a lot about.

The enormity of the Naboo situation frightened him because he did not fully understand it.

The verdict of the Jedi Council unnerved him because he didn't know why he couldn't be a Jedi.

At least at the moment, in the cockpit with the other pilots, he felt he belonged.

And he was certainly glad he wasn't down in the throne room.

* * *

Seated in the throne room aboard her cruiser, the Queen listened patiently to her captain of security and the Jedi Master as they advised her against her present course of action -- even though neither had heard her plan yet.

Captain Panaka, forever concerned with her safety and usually assuming the worst of any situation, painted what he saw as the logical outcome of events. "As soon as we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree." She turned her attention to Qui-Gon Jinn as he spoke. "I am not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

With resolve, the Queen said, as though it were the most logical answer, "I will take back what is ours."

"There are too few of us, your Highness." Panaka supplied. "We have no army."

"And I can only protect you. I can't fight a war ­­" Qui Gon stopped abruptly as he and everyone else in the throne room was thrown in the sudden turbulence that rocked the cruiser.

Amidala, the only one with the luxury of being seated, held fast to her throne and watched helplessly as everyone else fell and slid toward the far wall.

"What's happening?" She heard one of her handmaidens cry out, even as the ship shifted again and they all slid to the opposite wall.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, knowing he wasn't needed in the throne room and wishing to avoid another confrontation with his master, approached the cockpit just as the ship began to lurch.

Hitting the release, the door slid aside and he watched as Ric Olié and his fellow pilots fought to stabilize the ship.

His eyes then went to Anakin, seated near Olié in a pilot's chair. Obi-Wan's first thought was that somehow the boy had caused the ship to lose control...

...but then he looked out the view screen.

"What in blazes?" he asked, rushing in and grabbing the back of Anakin's seat for support even as his eyes fought against the image before his eyes.

It was like space was collapsing in a flash of brilliant color.

"We seem to be caught in some sort of ­­" one of the junior pilots began to explain. "I don't know what it is, actually. But it's got us."

"Shut down the hyperdrive." Olié ordered, but no sooner had the words left his mouth than the phenomenon stopped.

* * *

Down in the throne room, Amidala looked around in relief that no one seemed hurt as the ship righted itself.

Hitting a control on her throne, she spoke into the intercom. "This is the Queen. What happened?"

She was surprised to hear Anakin answer. "We're not sure, your Highness. As soon as we know we'll let you ­­"

"Ric Olié is still trying to determine what happened, your Highness." Obi-Wan cut in. Despite the chaos around her, Amidala couldn't help but smile at the look of indignation that was no doubt on Anakin's face at having been interrupted.

"Is everyone okay down there?" Obi-Wan asked.

Panaka and Qui-Gon were standing, helping the handmaidens to regain their feet. "It appears so." Amidala answered.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, Ric Olié?"

"I'm not sure how, but we're no longer on course for Naboo."

Amidala frowned. "How long until we are back on course?"

She heard a frustrated sigh in the background. "Your Highness, I'm not even sure where we are."

Panaka looked at the Queen. "How can that be?"

Ric Olié continued. "The hyperdrive seems to have been damaged -- again. With your permission, there's a planet near where we can land and hopefully fix it."

"Permission granted." She stood, her handmaidens following suit, and headed toward the door, ignoring the questioning looks from Panaka and Qui-Gon. 


	2. Chapter Two

**When FORCES Collide  
a _Star Wars _and_ Voltron_ crossover fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is a crossover story betweeen _Voltron_ and _Star Wars_. I'm pretty sure no one will read it, but it was something I had to get out of my system. If anyone **_does_** read it, I would be glad for any feedback you wish to impart. This takes place during the middle of the _Star Wars: Episode I_ and the first season of the original _Voltron_.   
**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and Voltron, as well as their characters and technology, belong to Lucasfilm, Ltd., and World Events Productions, Ltd., respectively. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Two**

Enjoying an unusually quiet afternoon in the Castle of Lions, the members of the Voltron Force were enjoying some much needed rest and relaxation in the lounge.

While Hunk and Pidge were engaged in a game of billiards, Keith, Lance and Allura occupied the two couches with various reading material between them.

Lance, taking up the full length of one couch, was examining a news piece from Earth. Keith, sharing the opposite couch with the Princess, attempted to concentrate on a book of Arusian myth Koran had provided him with. However, he was distracted by Allura as she read a racy piece of romance one of the castle maids had left in the laundry room.

He would have never guessed the Princess to be the type to get into that sort of writing, but she hadn't lifted her head once from it and, on occassion, she actually flipped through the pages a little faster.

As he contemplated the various emotions playing across her face while she read, Keith found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the book he was, more or less, holding in front of his face so no one else noticed that he wasn't actually paying attention to it.

"Ha, Hunk! You lose." Pidge jumped up and down in his excitement. It was the first time he'd beaten Hunk and he was enjoying his chance to gloat.

"Way to go, Pidge." Lance congratulated. "Sometimes Hunk needs to be brought down a couple pegs to keep him in line."

Hunk growled at Lance and was about to retort when the alarm sounded.

Allura tore her eyes away from her book. "What's that?"

"The alarm." Keith stood. "C'mon, team Let's get to the control room and find out what's going on."

* * *

"What is it, Koran?" Keith asked as he and his four teammates rushed into the control room.

Koran played with some switches and indicated the view screen. "An unidentified ship has entered the atmosphere."

"Looks friendly enough." Lance muttered, thankful there weren't any skulls on the hull to indicate a Doom ship.

Hunk shook his head. "Yeah, but how often has that really been the case?"

"Hunk is right." Keith nodded to Koran to raise the platform. "Let's give our new friends an escort."

As the platform raised, the team ran for the respective shoots that would take them to the lions. 


	3. Chapter Three

**When FORCES Collide  
a _Star Wars _and_ Voltron_ crossover fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is a crossover story betweeen _Voltron_ and _Star Wars_. I'm pretty sure no one will read it, but it was something I had to get out of my system. If anyone **_does_** read it, I would be glad for any feedback you wish to impart. This takes place during the middle of the _Star Wars: Episode I_ and the first season of the original _Voltron_.   
**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and Voltron, as well as their characters and technology, belong to Lucasfilm, Ltd., and World Events Productions, Ltd., respectively. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Three**

The team intercepted the silver vessel as it dropped into lower orbit.

"I don't recognize the design of the ship, Captain." Pidge announced after running an analysis. "But I can tell it's got problems."

"Thanks, Pidge." Keith acknowledge and opened external communications. "Unidentified spacecraft, please state your intentions."

Silence.

"How long do we wait before we blow 'em out of the sky?" Lance asked.

"Patience, Lance." Allura admonished. "Pidge said their ship is in trouble. Maybe they can't respond."

Lance's retort was interrupted by a blast of static coming through the speakers.

"This is the Royal Naboo Cruiser. Our ship sustained damage during a space storm. Request permission to land for repairs."

"Naboo?" Hunk asked. "Never heard of them."

Allura bit her lower lip -- a habit Nanny was trying to break her of. "Neither have I. Keith?"

"Royal Naboo Cruiser," Keith replied, "We will allow you to land and assess the damage to your ship. Follow our lead and stay on course." He switched to ship to ship com. "Flanking positions. They seem friendly enough, but we're not taking chances."

The silver ship touched down in the Arusian desert, with the five lion ships forming a perimeter around it. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but you're not our first unidentified visitors." Keith explained.

"Acknowledged and understood. We appreciate your caution and are grateful for your assistance."

The five members of the Voltron Force climbed out of their respective lions and gathered before the ship., watching as an entourage disembarked.

First a security detail -- or, at least, what appeared to be -- lined the ramp. Then, a group of women in hooded cloaks exited the ship, followed by another woman ornately dressed in black and escorted by two men in brown robes.

Allura, ignoring the pointed look Keith gave her, stepped forward. "Welcome to Arus. I am Princess Allura."

The woman in black took a step forward as well, with the robed men shadowing her movement. She gave neither any notice. "I am Queen Amidala of Naboo. As we stated, our ship suffered damage during a space storm. We seek refuge on your planet while we make repairs."

Despite that Allura guessed -- and it was hard to tell beneath the dress and face paint -- the woman to be younger than herself, she spoke in a modulated, almost husky, voice to carry her message.   
  
"We will help you in any way we can to fix your ship." A cough to her right brought Allura's attention back to Keith who was obviously warning her not to do anything foolish -- like she would. "I invite you and your crew to stay in the Castle of Lions."

Keith coughed again.

"That is very kind of you." The Queen responded, ignoring the dark haired man and his obvious discomfort. "However, our quarters on the ship are more than adequate."

"Nonsense. We have plenty of room in the castle and you will be much more comfortable there than in the hangar while your ship is repaired."

The coughing behind her increased intensity and Allura was almost worried that Keith really was in bad health. She and everyone else turned to look at him.

Correction, almost everyone turned to look at Keith. The Queen was looking to one of the cloaked women. The woman's face was partially hidden beneath her hood, but she tilted her head almost imperceptibly in the Princess' direction.

Assured that Keith was going to be okay, Allura turned back to the Queen expectantly.

"We accept your offer." the young woman stated, unaware that the exchange between herself and the handmaiden had been observed.

"That's wonderful." Allura turned to the four men standing behind her. "Let me introduce the Voltron Force. This is Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Keith." Each gave greeting as his name was called.

The Queen nodded in acknowledgement. Extending a pale hand, she indicated the members of her entourage. "Captain Panaka of my security force. My handmaidens Padmé, Eitaré, and Rabé. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The taller of the two robed men, Qui-Gon, cleared his throat and inclined his head back toward the ship. "And Jar-Jar Binks and Anakin Skywalker." With a sheepish look on his face, the young boy and -- whatever it was -- waved at them from atop the ramp.

"If you will follow us, again," Allura continued, "we will lead you back to the castle.

The Queen nodded and turned to board her ship as the members of Voltron Force returned to their lions.

Once seated in his cockpit, Lance finally posed the question everyone had on their mind. "So, does anyone know what a Jedi is?" 


	4. Chapter Four

**When FORCES Collide  
a _Star Wars _and_ Voltron_ crossover fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is a crossover story betweeen _Voltron_ and _Star Wars_. I'm pretty sure no one will read it, but it was something I had to get out of my system. If anyone **_does_** read it, I would be glad for any feedback you wish to impart. This takes place during the middle of the _Star Wars: Episode I_ and the first season of the original _Voltron_.   
**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and Voltron, as well as their characters and technology, belong to Lucasfilm, Ltd., and World Events Productions, Ltd., respectively. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Four**

"What's a Voltron?" 

Padmé Naberrie looked down and was only mildly surprised to see Anakin standing beside her as the transport followed the five Arus vehicles. 

In the midst of the turmoil surrounding the unveiling of the Queen's plan and their current predicament, she couldn't help but smile at the little boy from Tatooine. Though his question was only one of the many concerns in her mind, Anakin's presence was a soothing balm to her troubled heart. 

"Princess Allura assumed we knew what it was, so it must be important. But I've never heard the term before." She laid a comfortable hand his shoulder. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since we left Coruscant. I've been very busy with the Queen."

"That's okay. I know you have more important things to worry about than me."

"Oh, Ani. It's true that there are a lot of big things happening right now, but that doesn't diminish your importance."

He smiled, reassured by that. Aside from the attention Ric Olié had paid him earlier, Anakin felt lost aboard the Queen's sleek transport. Qui-Gon and Padmé had been busy with the sovereign, as had Jar-Jar and Artoo Detoo. The only person left for him to talk to was Obi-Wan, and Anakin didn't think the padawan liked him very much. 

As a result, even with the uncertainty of their immediate future, Anakin was grateful to spend a few moments with Padmé_. _

Standing in companionable silence, the two listened to the Jedi in deep discussion. After a moment, Padmé whispered conspiratorially to him. "It seems our great Jedi do not know any more about a Voltron than us. Even Jedi don't know all the answers." That brought a smile to Anakin's lips, which she was glad to see. 

Anakin wondered briefly how Padmé even knew about the Council's decision, but didn't really care. She'd managed to make him feel better about the less-than-desired outcome without openly stating his failure. She really was an angel. _His_ angel. 

He stepped even closer to her, placing a hand over the one she held on his shoulder.

Padmé graced him with one last smile before turning her attention to the rest of the contingent. Her peaceful moment with Anakin had given her a much-needed rest from the worry she'd carried. But Padmé knew the Queen had work to do now. 

* * *

Pidge and Lance volunteered to escort their guests to the conference room while quarters were prepared for them in the Caste of Lions. 

Greetings were kept short in the hangar as Lance asked everyone to follow him. He walked backward most of the way, in tour-guide fashion, and kept up a running dialog about the unusually cool weather Arus was experiencing. 

In truth, Lance could care less about the weather than their visitors did, but it wasn't what he talked about that mattered. He was concerned with how each member of the group listened -- or didn't -- to what he said. 

Even in his Academy days, people had laughed at what they called Lance's "sixth sense." He had a way of reading people and could usually tell deceit from truth just by watching the way someone went about regular activities. 

So, as he droned on -- boring himself -- he watched.

The two Jedi and Captain Panaka were attentive and cautious for threats to the groups safety. 

The boy and -- well, Lance still wasn't quite sure what the gangly, duck-billed, floppy-eared creature was -- had struck up an innocent conversation with Pidge at the back of the group. 

It was the Queen and her handmaidens, however, that caughthis attention. He would bet two month's salary the three robed women didn't act like normal ladies-in-waiting; they were just a little too observant. The same applied to the Queen. Though she walked with her head high and her face impassive, he could sense a confidence that had nothing to do with being a monarch.

It was a warrior's confidence. 

He got the same feeling from the handmaidens.

Almost. There was one who didn't excude the cautious stealth of a fighter. 

He focused his attention on her, watching as she walked a measured distance behind the Queen. She kept her head bowed as the other women, but there was something about her stance that suggested she didn't play the role of following often.

There was something going on with them, Lance was sure of it, but he just couldn't quite place his finger on it yet. 

But he would. It was only a matter of time. 

As Lance lead them into the conference room, he wasn't surprised to see Princess Allura already at the head of the table with Keith and Koran seated to either side of her. Hunk was absent, probably in the hangar supervising the work-up on the Naboo ship. 

The Queen took a seat at the foot of the table with Captain Panaka and Ric Olié seated to her right and the two Jedi at her left. The Creature and Anakin sat toward the middle of the table, across from Lance and Pidge. Padmé, Eitaré and Rabé took position along the wall.

Once everyone was in place, Allura smiled at her guests. Lance knew it was killing Keith that the Princess insisted on being so friendly to anyone who happened to stop by the Castle. Most -- correction, every -- visitor with a friendly face ended up being anything but. 

The Voltron commander was hiding it well, though. Except for his coughing fit out in the desert, he gave no indication that he didn't back the Princess one hundred percent in her hospitality. 

Lance, however, knew better. 

While Allura made the introductions for Koran's benefit, Lance watched Keith watch the Princess. True, he didn't physically have his eyes on her...but it was rare for Keith not to be aware of everything she was doing. 

He took his duty as Allura's protector very seriously.

As his mind wrapped around exactly how seriously Keith took the Princess, Lance realized that he'd missed most of what the elder Jedi's explanation of their situation. 

The only thing he caught was that he had never heard of any of the places the man was describing. 

Leave it to Koran to pick up on those unfamiliar names. "Naboo? Coruscant? What quadrant are those planets in?" The advisor asked, his gaze focused on Qui-Gon. If he wondered why the Queen hadn't done any of the talking -- which she hadn't, Lance noticed -- he didn't show it.

It was the pilot, Ric Olié who answered. "Coruscant is in the Core and Naboo is near the Outer Rim. But," his brow furrowed in confusion. "I've never heard of Arus, either. Just how far off-course are we?"

At that moment the conference room door slid open as Hunk strolled in. His face was grim as he cleaned his large hands with an oily rag. "Getting thrown off-course is the least of your problems."

The Naboo contingent, as well as his teammates gave him a questioning look. 

"Whatever your ship ran into didn't throw your ship off-course. It threw you out of the galaxy." 


	5. Chapter Five

**When FORCES Collide  
a _Star Wars _and_ Voltron_ crossover fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is a crossover story betweeen _Voltron_ and _Star Wars,_ written because I just had to get it out of my system. I've received three positive reviews for this story -- which is three more reviews than I expected at all -- and I am quite pleased. This takes place during the middle of the _Star Wars: Episode I_ and the first season of the original _Voltron_.   
**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and Voltron, as well as their characters and technology, belong to Lucasfilm, Ltd., and World Events Productions, Ltd., respectively. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Five**

After the large pilot's announcement, Rabé was thankful for the large hood of her cloak that concealed most of her face. For beneath the shadows of her hood, no one could see her jaw drop into a horrified look very unbecoming of a Royal Handmaiden.

Of course, anyone who witnessed her slip of composure could not have faulted her. In fact, shock as strong as hers was easily read on the face of every occupant of the Castle conference room.

It was unbelievable, she thought. _How could we have been thrown out of our galaxy?_ As far as she knew, from years of practical Naboo tutors, there _was_ only one galaxy. It was impossible to leave it.

_Right?_

In her quest for assurance, her eyes locked briefly with the Queen's steady gaze. Though her face remained composed, Rabé knew the young woman well enough to see past the mask she wore.

_She worries for our people_. 

Rabé, too, worried. Her family was on Naboo; her brothers and mother. She could not even imagine how Queen Amidala felt. While she and the other handmaidens were concerned for their loved ones, Her Highness felt the pain of all Naboo's people. _The longer we are away, the longer our planet suffers._

Even as the youngest of the Royal Handmaidens -- only a few months younger than the Queen herself -- Rabé understood how seriously Amidala took her duties, how deeply she cared for Naboo. She knew how it pained the Queen to leave her planet in its darkest hour. When the Senate refused to act in Naboo's defense...

Her thoughts trailed as Keith asked the pilot to explain his announcement.

Taking a seat between Pidge and Captain Panaka, Hunk smiled widely in greeting at the Queen. "It's like this, Your Highness," he explained, "While we were taking a look at your computer, we accessed the navigation program. Your starmaps don't match anything the Alliance has."

Allura frowned at that information. "But the Alliance has some the most extensive collection of starmaps. How could there be no matches?"

Hunk shrugged. "Like I said, they were thrown out of the galaxy."

"How is that possible?" Captain Panaka asked, his military mind attempting to wrap around such an improbable action.

The Voltron team members and Koran turned expectant faces to Pidge.

"Well..." the young pilot said, shifting in his seat as the Castle visitors also turned their attention to him. "You said your ship was damaged in a space storm, right?" He pressed a button on the table to reveal a computer interface in front of him.

As he worked for a moment over the console, a small smile tugged at Rabé's lips. Despite the severity of the situation, she couldn't help but notice the way the heavy locks of brown hair fell across his brow as he bent forward in concentration.

"Okay, let's see if this makes sense..." he said, half to himself, as he brought his head up and looked at the monitor behind the Arusian princess' seat.

As the image began to take shape, Lance tilted his head to the side. "Looks like an ice cream cone."

Pidge laughed. "I figured Hunk would be the first to make a food reference, Lance, but this isn't your everyday dessert. What you're looking at is the end of a wormhole."

"Worm hole?" Lance grimaced. "Never mind, now I've lost my appetite."

"Don't worry, it's not that type of wormhole." Pidge assured. "It's kind of like a tunnel that can connect two points of space and, in theory, time. It's possible your ship was pulled into a wormhole that began in your galaxy and ended in ours."

"If it's some sort of intergalactic tunnel, why isn't it utilized? I've never even heard of such a thing." Obi-Wan asked.

"Wormholes are highly unstable. They can pop up almost anywhere and remain active for seconds or centuries." Pidge frowned. "By the time your ship entered our atmosphere, the wormhole was already beyond detection by our sensors."

"So we just wait for it to open again, right?" Anakin asked, his blue eyes wide.

At the less-than-optimistic look on Pidge's face, Rabé's heart grew heavy with despair. _We're trapped here,_ she thought. Seconds later, Eirtaé gasped the same proclamation aloud -- earning a reproving look from the Queen and Padmé.

While the Naboo women were focused on Eirtaé, Pidge's eyes met briefly with Rabé's. Shifting in his seat again, he cleared his throat. "Well, um, there are some Garrison scientists I could talk to...see if they have any ideas or, um..."

Seeing the young man's discomfort, and noting the blush that flamed the cheek's of one of the hooded handmaidens, Princess Allura stood to gain everyone's attention.

"We will do everything we can to help you. In the meantime, you are our guests." She shot Keith a look, very much resembling the silent argument they'd had earlier in regard to their unexpected visitors, as though daring him to disagree.

Keith hung his head in resignation, knowing Allura would do what she felt best whether he agreed or not. He would, of course, also do what he felt best, meaning he wanted to get Lance's impression of their "guests" at the first opportunity.

Of course, judging by the way Lance rushed to the Naboo Queen's side to play escort for the sovereign and her handmaidens, the Voltron captain would have to wait.

------

* Author's Note: In high school, for fun, I read Stephen Hawking' _A Brief History of Time_ -- but didn't really understand it. My knowledge of quantum mechanics, and wormholes in particular, comes from several years of watching _Star Trek_. If there are any physicists in the audience, please ignore all errors. 


	6. Chapter Six

**When FORCES Collide  
****a **_**Star Wars **_**and**_** Voltron**_** crossover fan fiction****  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is a crossover story betweeen _Voltron_ and _Star Wars,_ written because I just had to get it out of my system. I've received three positive reviews for this story - which is three more reviews than I expected at all - and I am quite pleased. This takes place during the middle of the _Star Wars: Episode I_ and the first season of the original _Voltron_.  
**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and Voltron, as well as their characters and technology, belong to Lucasfilm, Ltd., and World Events Productions, Ltd., respectively. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note2:**I'm slowly finding time and inspiration to revisit some of the stories I've left hanging and, for reasons no on can probably fathom, this one called to me for some work. I don't think I've got that many people who even bothered reading it but I hope you both enjoy this installment.

**Chapter Six**

"And here are your quarters, Your Highness," Lance announced with a flourish as he bowed at the waist and indicated the suite of rooms Allura had ordered ready for the Queen of Naboo.

As the door opened, Queen Amidala surveyed the room. "Where are my handmaidens quartered?" she asked, noting the absense of additional sleeping space aside from the large bed in the center of the room.

"The handmaidens will be right next door, Your Highness," Lance answered, watching the Queen closely.

"I would prefer to have my maids with me." The Queen turned to Lance, matching his gaze.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, if you're certain-"

"I am." The young woman turned from Lance, stepping into the room with the handmaidens in tow.

Lance frowned. The Queen's request was unusual; none of their previous royal guests had insisted on sleeping with their servants. Though the request was strange, it didn't necessarily confirm Lance's nagging suspicion that the monarch and her ladies-in-waiting were hiding something. Keith was expecting a report and he'd been less than successful in gaining any further insight into what was really going on with the Nubian women.

"We will rest, now, Lieutenant," the Queen said, her tone indicating that she would like Lance to make himself scarce - and quickly.

"Sure, no problem. The castle maids have already brought in your luggage, Your Highness, and I'll see that your handmaidens' belongings are moved in here."

The Queen nodded, dismissing him.

The rest of the castle's strange visitors had been assigned rooms along the same length of hallway, but they were currently being given a tour of the castle. Lance supposed it wasn't too unusual that the Queen and her ladies-in-waiting had declined the invitation. Given their situation, the Queen likely needed time to compose herself.

* * *

"I'm sorry, your Highness," Eirtaé said, her head bowed as she entered the room prepared for the Queen.

Padmé couldn't fault Eirtaé's exclamation; she herself had been close to shouting much worse as the young scientist had spoken. Every moment spent on this strange world - in this strange galaxy - was more time Naboo spent under the Trade Federation's occupation.

More time for her people to suffer at the hands of Nute Gunray.

The Queen regarded the handmaiden, her face soft with understanding. "There is nothing to forgive, Eirtaé." She turned to the rest of young women. "This is a difficult situation for all of us. The Jedi obviously trust these people, but we must remain on our guard."

"We are not the only ones being cautious," Rabé offered. "The dark haired captain does not seem pleased with our presence here."

"The young pilot seems pleased enough with your presence, Rabé," Eirtaé countered, smiling.

Rabé, her face no longer hidden beneath her hood, blushed furioiusly. "I don't know what you mean -"

Ignoring the weight of the headdress and her current role, the woman with the powdered face smiled widely at her fellow Nubian. "We all saw it, Rabé. You're face is brighter than your robe."

"Her face isn't _that_ red," Padmé said, her gaze assessing the younger maiden's. "I have to admit it's a nice shade, though."

"Oh look," Rabé walked to the side of the room where the trunks containing the Queen's wardrobe had been placed. "I better hang these dresses up before they wrinkle."

"Subtle, but ineffective, Rabé." Still smiling, Padmé joined the handmaiden as she opened the largest trunk. "You know we're going to tease you until you admit it."

As Padmé lifted one of the heavy gowns out of the trunk, Eirtaé moved foward to help. "You don't have to do that."

Padmé smiled. "I'm a handmaiden, too, remember? Besides, this will give me something to do - other than tease Rabé."

"Okay!" Rabé said, grabbing the gown from Padmé's hands. "I'll admit that Pidge _is_ rather cute, but this isn't the time to think about that kind of thing."

Padmé traded a look with the woman in the headdress, her thoughts returning to the plight of their people.

"You are right, of course, Rabé," the Queen said. "Our people are in grave danger and we mustn't forget that. But we can't forget that life goes on around us, as well."

* * *

Keith, coming from yet another argument with Allura, stopped short as he saw Lance leaning against the wall opposite the quarters assigned to the Queen's entourage.

"There's something strange going on," Lance said, narrowing his eyes.

Keith lowered his voice to match his friend's. "Stranger than you lurking outside the guest quarters assigned to a bunch of young women?"

Lance ignored Keith's comment and ushered him down the corridor. "For one thing, the Queen insisted on sharing her room with her handmaidens. Do you know of any royalty who would share a room with three servants when they had the option for their own, much nicer, space?"

"Allura would."

"Only because Nanny would insist on it," Lance countered. "Besides, Allura's different from other royals."

"Maybe the Queen is different, too."

"I can guarantee that." Lance looked thoughtfully down the corridor.

"Okay, Lance," the Voltron captain asked, "What's going on?"

Lance turned his focus back to Keith. "I'm not sure yet, but something's up with the Queen and her handmaidens. They're not who they appear to be."

"A threat?" Keith tensed, his hand reaching for the absent sidearm Allura made him leave in his own room.

"I don't think so. Just...not completely truthful. I've got a hunch, but I don't want to share it just yet."

Forcing himself to relax, Keith nodded. "As soon as you've got something, you'll let me know. In the meantime, I'm going to join Hunk and Pidge for the rest of the tour."

As Keith went in search of the pilots of the green and yellow lions and their guests, he thought about his argument with the Princess.

Of course, an argument would assume that he'd been allowed to defend himself against the list of accusations the Princess had thrown at him. She'd very quietly pulled him aside after the briefing and then quickly launched into a lecture about how he needed to stop assuming the worst of everyone.

If she'd let him get a word in edge-wise, he would have pointed out that, as far as recent history demonstrated, _she _really needed to stop assuming the best of everyone. He couldn't remember a single surprise visitor to Arus who had turned out to be who they claimed or posed no threat to the safety of the planet or its inhabitants.

Their current guests were so far proving to be more surprising than usual — arriving from another galaxy if Pidge's theory was to be believed. Not to mention that , if Lance's instincts were correct — and they'd yet to be wrong - they were definitely hiding something.

And people with something to hide usually meant trouble.

Didn't the Princess realize that?

Of course, when the Voltron captain finally found what was left of the tour group in the dining hall, even he had to admit it was difficult to imagine a threat coming from something so strange and, he admitted, goofy as the peculiar Jar-Jar character who — that? — was currently trying to clean the bottom of a portable pudding containiner with an impossibly long tongue.

"Hey, Hunk," Keith greeted, taking a seat between Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I should have known a tour with you in charge would include a detour through the kitchens."

"Very funny, Keith," Hunk said, a smile on his face since he couldn't deny the accusation. "Mr. Olié, Captain Panaka and their men stayed in the hangar with Pidge to assess the repairs to their ship so I brought Anakin, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar up here for an afternoon snack."

"We're having pudding," Anakin said, a large smile on his face as he licked his spoon with delight. "Butter…What was it again, Mr. Hunk?"

"Butterscotch, kid. And it's just Hunk; none of this 'mister' stuff, remember?" Hunk shared a smile with the boy and turned to the Voltron captain. "Can you believe he's never had pudding, Keith?"

"Anakin has gone without much in his young life," Qui-Gon said quietly, his eyes soft as he regarded the former slave seated beside him. "But even in my travels I have never encountered this particular treat."

Hunk looked aghast. "An entire galaxy without pudding?"

"I'm sure there are other differences, Hunk," Keith pointed out. "I'd be curious to find out more of where you come from."

"And I would like to know more about where we are," Obi-Wan said. "I've been to many worlds and have never encountered one such as this. Your ships, for instance. They are magnificent machines and yet…I sensed something more than simple machinery."

"They appear to be immersed in the Force," Qui-Gon offered. "But Hunk here has never heard of it."

"I told them the Lions were magic, Keith." Hunk shrugged. "I've never heard of this Force business."

"Me neither, Hunk. What is it?" Keith asked.

"It's an energy field created by all living things." Obi-Wan explained, "It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. The Force is what gives a Jedi his power."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took turns explaining more about the Force and their role as Jedi, to the best of their ability, to their hosts. As they did so, the restless nights Anakin had spent on Coruscant slowly caught up to him, just as the fullness of his belly and the soothing tones of the adults comforted him. Without meaning to, because he was still so curious himself about the Jedi, his eyelids became heavier and heavier until he eventually leaned into the Jedi Master's side and drifted to sleep.

Feeling the weight of his young charge against him, Qui-Gon paused and looked down at the young boy who had experienced so much in such a short time.

"I am afraid our young friend has finally reached his limit," he said quietly.

"I'll take him to his room," Hunk offered, scooping the slight figure easily into his arms.

Keith watched as Hunk carried the sleeping boy out of the kitchen. "I imagine you'll want to rest, too. It's not everyday you cross universes."


End file.
